Band-Aid Love
by Kou
Summary: It's AU and Duo's a doctor. (Shoujo-ai and shounen-ai)


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did you would know about it and I would be very rich, but I'm not.  
  
This story it AU and OOC also has some light shoujo-ai in it, there will be shounen-ai later I promise ^_~  
  
Please forgive the spelling and grammer errors ^^;;  
  
Band-Aid Love  
By: Kou  
  
-------------------------------  
He was one of the strangest people you could meet. He was known as "Coffee addict" "Hottie" and "God of death" which scared most people and lead the rest to think he was an oxymoron. Which was understandable on both parts considering he was a doctor and most people don't like the idea of having a man that had earned the nickname Shinigami coming anywhere near them, let alone looking after their own well being.  
  
But despite this, he was a good doctor and rarely ever lost a patient. Which brought up the question, "How did he earn his nickname?" Well that all came from the fact that he was able to tell if the patient would live or not. It was sort of a gut feeling that he had, which he rarely told anyone about it and he only told when it was some other doctors patients, never his. But he always had a happy a carefree demeanor around him that set patients at ease... well most anyway, there where a few people that did learn of his 'nickname'.  
  
He was one of the most popular doctors in the "Peacecraft hospital" if not for his charms then for his amazingly good looks. He had a very feminine look to him, with bright violet eyes, a lean and tall well-structured body. All topped off with a long chestnut braid that was always tied to the back of his smock, to keep it from flying around and whacking the occasional nurse or patient that fell victim to it when he turned his head around. He sent many a patient and nurses hearts a flutter, though that would he meant something to him if he actually had an interest in women.  
  
Puppy dog eye's and those of young female hearts set out to snag his, is what he ran into often, like the new nurse that had just started working. Cathrine Bloom. She was giving him the heart felt look and was dazzled by him, he mentally chuckled, she would learn about him soon enough.  
  
He strolled on past her and to the nurse station where the head nurse Dorothy Catalonia was looking at a clipboard. "And how are we today Dr. Maxwell" Dorothy said, eyes turning to face him. "I'm doing just fine, thank you..." He smiled and added in jokingly "But I would be so much more happier if you would grant me the great pleasure of taking you out." Dorothy grinned "But, I'm not the right sex for you Dr. Maxwell."  
  
Duo did a dramatic pose "Tis' true! Oh whoa is me! I have lost my heart to a woman! And the worst part is her heart has been stolen by that evil sorceress, whom I must kill to win over my beloved Dorothy's heart." Dorothy let out a small laugh before a voice spoke up from behind her "If I didn't know you where joking Dr. Maxwell, I would have it out with you right here and now." Finished the voice as Relena stepped up into Duo's line of view, grim expression set on her face and Duo almost started to squirm under it... almost. A smile and a hug soon replaced it. "You know it's been along time since I've seen you."   
  
Duo grinned; it had been a long time. Relena was very busy. It was hard being the vice-president of the hospital and only sister to the administrator of the hospital, which was named after them, The "Peacecrafts." Of course he hadn't really had time off either. Doctors where leaving and they weren't getting many replacements, so he had more work. Which wasn't all bad, he loved his job, but it made it hard to make time for anything else. Like getting time to visit with friends. "Yeah, I know. But your looking well enough, so how everything going? I've heard you've been pretty busy."  
  
"It really has been. Things have been hard." Relena's tone lost its happiness "People are leaving us and we have been having a hard time finding a new replacements. The ones that we do get are just out of Medical school or are coming out of retirement. Then we have people complaining about the over time and so are some of the nurses. It's putting a bit of a strain on Milliardo." A small sigh escaped her lips. Dorothy placed a hand on Relena's shoulder and Duo squeezed her arm. "I'm sure things will get better." Relena gave him a smile. "Me too."  
  
Duo grinned, let go of her arm and started to walk past her. "Hey, where are you headed off too?" Relena said, lightly touching his arm. "I'm going home. I've been here for about 4 days." He said, trying not to show his fatigue. He had been there even longer, but he didn't need to tell Relena that. She already felt bad enough that she was working people has hard as she was. He had been sleeping in the small lounge for the doctors and having the nurses run out to get him food or a change of clothes. "Well you deserve it, you get some rest OK?" Duo smiled again, but a sweet smile that he showed just for his friends "Yeah, you too. Looks like you need it, Dorothy hasn't been keeping you up has she?" Relena blushed, Dorothy laughed a bit, and Duo gave a Cheshire cat grin and headed out.  
  
Which he was soon stopped as a Med. team came rolling through the doors and right on past him. He felt the urge to go and help, but two doctors where already hovering over the bloody mess and they disappeared around one of corners in the hall. He looked back towards the door and saw the most heart-breaking image he had seen in a long time. A small girl, with a sort of creamy caramel skin. Her dark black/brown hair held back into two messy pigtails. Tears' streaming out blank dark blue eyes and down her face. She blood smudge on her right cheek. "Where did she come from?" He asked turning to the nurse who was holding on to the arm of the tiny girl. "She was in the ambulance when I found her and no one else was with her."  
  
Duo walked over and knelt down by the small girl. Looking her over, she didn't look like she had any injuries, but that didn't mean a thing. He didn't know what had gone on and she could have some sort of internal injury. He looked up at the nurse "I'll take it from here." The nurse nodded "Thank you Doctor." "Just get me the name of the patient that she come in with and the room number so I can get things sorted out." She nodded and left. He got up and took the hand of the small girl and led her off to get checked out. //Well there goes my time off.//  
-----------------------   
  
Yeah for Doctor Duo! ^_^ Comment are begged for. I'll have the next part to this up somewhere around... er.. Well, it will be awhile ^^;;  



End file.
